Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
The invention is a non-single point of failure member or cable slide or similarly functioning member that can be used in challenge courses to increase the safety by having a means to keep the safety cable attached to the glide, as opposed to a single weight bearing bolt.
The challenge courses in the prior art usually have a single point of failure means extending downwardly from a moveable member within a track, whereby if this means, such as a bolt fails, there is nothing securing the user relative to the track, or securing the user from possibly falling.
There exists a need for non-single point of failure member slide to increase safety for the users. There also exists the need to increase the safety while not decreasing the capacity of participants traversing the challenge course.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.